Hermione Soup: For the Weasley Twin Soul
by kayko15
Summary: A bunch of nonrelated Fred/Hermione drabbles. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

**K15: Okay, before anyone yells at me for updating… well… it's not really writing fanfiction. I've had this baby written for sometime now.**

**Fred: Around the time Marriage Laws 6.9 came out. **

**Me: Yeah, so it creates a loop-hole for lent. Plus it starts a whole 'nother drabble series for me. That I came up with the title for last night. :D **

**Fred: While she was supposed to be sleeping. **

**Me: What can I say I'm a fanfic writer at heart. Anyway, so please please review! It will make these last few days of lent go by quickly… I mean it's only 16 more days. PLEASE! Thanks. Later. K15 **

**PS- There's a summary of what happened after Voldemort's defeat. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: Three years after the war and so much has changed. Harry and Ginny are now married and expecting their first child. Bill and Fleur are expecting their second child. Hermione is now an Auror, but not quite. She does more investigative work than most Auror's in her department. Fred and George are planning to go global with their shop as soon as George or Fred visits a foreign land. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1 something gained, something… confused.

"Perfect, it was the perfect spell brother." George smiled, giving Fred two thumbs up.

"I know it was, now if we can only figure out how to make it work in a ball." Fred studied the perfect clone. If you didn't know the Weasley family then you would have thought that the three boys standing in the room were triplets. "This one will sell millions, or hundreds at least."

"Clone yourself. I'm sure the teachers up at Hogwarts are going to get a kick out of this one," George laughed, thinking of Snape and his potion classes. How times had changed.

The two Weasleys smiled at one another. It wasn't long before the bell to their little shop began to ring. The twins snapped their heads towards the door. "What can we do for you?"

"May we suggest… oh Miss Granger, what brings you out this way? I think you would find –"

"—Comfort in a bookshop." George finished for his twin.

"I've come to do an investigation for the Ministry." Hermione pulled out a pad and a pen. Sure it was Muggle device, but she couldn't stand using Quick Quill Notes or bewitching any quill for that matter. She trusted her own hand better.

"Why?" Chorused the twins. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oliver is concerned that one of the returned items—"

"Unheard of."

"Unreasonable."

"Obscured."

"Outrageous!"

"Impractical."

"Out of the question."

"Ridiculous."

"Impossible."

"Okay! Enough! What is just so strange about the fact someone returned one of your many joke items?"

"Because my dear Hermione," Fred started.

"Actually Fred, there was this one person who did," George gulped, brushing his red hair out of his face. "_Returned _a Shield Hat. Pretty sure the ol' bloke tried to use it against an Unforgivable Curse during the War."

Fred stared at his brother. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have spent the last…"

"It was a while ago." George snapped. "I didn't think anything of it. I still have it in the back."

"Why?" Hermione and Fred both questioned.

"Because I wanted to run a few tests. It was sure to cause joy and not fail against the smaller curses and jinxes." George explained.

Hermione was taking all this in. Her pen was running across the pen the paper. Sure she was involved with Ministry and their laws, but she was also involved with detectives that the Ministry had started a few years back. "Can I see the said cloak?"

"Hat, M'dear." George corrected the brown-haired witch.

"Whatever."

Fred smiled giving a wink towards Hermione. "Mr. Weasley this could be very dangerous. I do not appreciate the fact that you are engaging in sexual activity."

Fred let out a chuckle at the smart witch. "On the contrary, luv, I'm not doing any sort of "sexual" activity, as you so put it. I'm just giving a friend a friendly wink. There's nothing sexual about it."

George couldn't help but laugh. "Verity, will you please go keep an eye on the front for me and Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione watched the witch walk off with a little limp in her step. "I will have to question all your employees Mr. Weasley." She said it with much authority as she could muster. She did study the Weasley next to her, her brown eyes running down to the phoenix necklace. She remembered giving Fred the phoenix necklace as a gift one year ago. It had to be the year him and George were finally accepted into the Order. She and the younger twin never really had a romantic relationship, but they had become really good friends after Percy's death then even better friends after the death of Hermione's mother and his father.

George seemed unaffected by the fact that Lucius Malfoy killed his father. He was more upset over the fact that his youngest brother, well Ron, was put into St. Mungo's. While Fred still visited the youngest male Weasley he was more concerned for Ginny's well being. She seemed to worry about Harry and the fact he was always being a professional Quidditch player and dodging bludgers and other players. But he was still famous and still came home in one piece. With Ginny expecting a baby she was still getting worked up over nothing and it seemed to drive the Potter crazy.

"Mr. Weasley, please tell me why you accepted the hat back. Did you not realize…"

George let out a laugh. "Hermi—Ms. Granger, you must realize that the hat does not contain any dark magic."

"We can only be so sure." Hermione was set on this. It gave her an excuse to pick up some more of those Patented Daydream Charms.

Fred stayed back towards the door. His twin knew what he was doing. The hat had been back here collecting dust for about a week now. Fred, of course, paid no mind to it. But now it did look a little stingy. His shag red hair seemed to flutter while a breeze came through an open window.

"Ms. Granger, a simple curse or jinx will do." George placed the hat solidly on his head. "I will prove to you that this is in working order and nothing _dark_ about it."

Hermione circled the Weasley trying to figure out what was the best curse to use against him. She was skilled in the area of healing, but she also dabbled in curses and jinxes. She finally yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The jinx sped towards George and Fred held his breath. He knew something seemed wrong with his brother. It wasn't right. The look in George's blue eyes were wrong. It looked almost evil. He raised his wand, as if to counter curse Hermione, but George shook his head and the spell bounced off the twin it was sent hurtling back towards Hermione. He closed his eyes as he heard Hermione jump out of the way.

"Okay, so that was a little strange." George said, almost glaring at the hat. "Usually it doesn't repel the spell."

Fred laughed. "Yes it does. Remember that Bat-Boogey curse I shot at you when we…"

"Oh yes, I do. That's right brother." George was strangely acting like he was taken over by one of Ginny's new joke items. It was just in the developing stage, but she was sure it would be a hit. The name? As of this moment it was unknown.

Fred nodded. He didn't trust what had just happened. He glanced back at Verity; she was helping a customer with a joke cauldron. She seemed to have no idea to as what was happening here. It was better that way. Maybe Hermione was right into suspecting Dark Magic at work. Even though it had been nearly three years since the defeat of Voldemort, it didn't stop his Death Eaters from trying to create mayhem and chaos.

"Ms. Granger, I think my brother is right, do you care to try a full working Shield Hat that hasn't been "tampered" with?" Fred questioned, just wanting to have word with Hermione about what he saw.

"No, Mr. Weasley. I would like some of those Patented Daydream Charms, however." Hermione needed to talk to one of her many best friends. She would come back or visit Fred by himself. She did really want to see what was going on with the Shield Hat. She had a feeling that there was Dark Magic involved with that particular hat.

"Well, you'll be happy to know we just got a shipment in." Fred smiled as he led Hermione towards the front. She put her pen and paper in her bag. "George, will you bring up the new shipment of Love Potion number 5?" Fred questioned his brother.

"Sure, have we run out already?"

"Yeah, a few of the Ministry's witches came by earlier and bought our whole stock the other day." Fred explained, leading Hermione to the back. He shut the door and locked. Hermione placed a silencing charm on the door so that their conversation wouldn't be over heard by one of George's Extendable Ears. "Hermione, I need to talk to you about something."

"The look in George's eyes? Do you have any idea who he might have sold that hat to?"

"Draco came in the other day, but he only picked up a Love Potion. Can't see why though, that slimy git was trying something. I was off early all of last week, because of the cloning was going horribly wrong." Fred explained, watching Hermione quickly take this down. "Do you want a quill? We have tons Self-Inking ones."

"No, I'm used to writing in pen anyway. The quill is hard between the fingers."

"I would like to get…"

"We are not here on personal business Mr. Weasley. You must tell me everything you saw earlier. With the look in your twin's eyes." Hermione was serious about her job. It didn't matter who she was interviewing. It was all the same in her mind.

"Well, my brother always has a sense of joy in his eyes. Even when he's staring down evil conspiring teachers out to take over Hogwarts." He joked. He rolled his blue eyes when he saw the stern look that Hermione gave him. "Well, it was like someone else was in him. His eyes seemed to glisten over with a stern look. Much like the one you gave me. He also raised his wand, in almost a counter attack."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, so we both saw the same thing." The top of her year witch was still taking in everything that was going on. Sure she should have done this interview in a public place, or even taken the Weasley to the Ministry, but it didn't matter.

"Dark Magic, who would have thought that George would become the next, You-Know-Who?" Fred was a stickler when it came down to saying Voldemort's name. He had come close to death during the final battle. He was lucky that Percy shoved him out of the way. Too bad the slimy git died, it made his parents upset, but didn't bother him, he was able to come out with a couple of scratches. Better than Lupin to say the least, well, lets just say he didn't come out at all.

"That's not funny Fred."

"I'm not saying it is." Fred chuckled. He knew what would happen if he made the witch angry. And the half of the Weasley twins really wanted to come out with all his part intact. It was hard to please Hermione these days.

"We must be careful. I'll keep in contact with you over the next week. I must be going. If anything changes with George, please let me know." Hermione unlocked the door. She soon found herself with a bag of Patented Daydream Charms; the bag was an ugly maroon color. "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"That's going to be six Knuts. I knocked some of the price off. Though on one condition." He had a wide grin on his face. His blue eyes held a certain twinkle in them. "Ginny wanted me to go to Diagon Alley with her. But I really don't want to."

"And you want me to go?"

"I want you to accompany us. Ginny will enjoy it, especially since you've been busy at the Ministry lately. And it doesn't have to be a date or anything. Just a _family-_get-together." Fred explained.

Hermione smiled. It had been a while since Ginny and her did anything together. So it would be a nice change of pace. "When do you want me to meet you?"

"Well, there's another part of the deal, especially since those charms don't come cheep. They're usually about six Knuts a piece and I threw about twenty-three in there." Fred explained hastily. "I was thinking you and I could meet a little bit earlier maybe for some ice-cream? You know just as friends."

"As friends? I wanted to visit Ron actually." Hermione answered. "It's been a while since I've talked to him."

"Oh." She was still in love with his brother. It was obvious. She almost went there twice a day to _talk _with Ron. Of course, she did most of the talking. After words, she went to work and then went back, then home. Everyone knew her schedule, but it was so bouncy sometimes it was almost hard to catch her while she was at home.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, causing the redhead freckled boy to look up.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out for ice cream after I visit Ron? I mean you can even meet me at St. Mungo's, if you want to. I'm sure Ron would be excited to see you."

"Hermione, you know I hate to break up the fun, but you do know that Ron is in a self-induced coma right? The doctor's say they're thinking about just taking him off of the IV he's on, allowing him to fall into a painless death." Fred put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"How long?"

"Hermione…"

"How long until they make their final decision?"

"Sometime this week. They have to talk it over with Mum first. I don't know if she handle losing another Weasley, and with Charlie's wedding coming up." He sighed. "Hermione, I'll go with you. Eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late. And you still owe me for those charms."

Hermione handed the six Knuts over to the Weasley. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She walked out of the door and nearly pushed George over to get to the exit.

"You told her about Ronniekins?" George asked.

"Yeah, she took it well. Better than Mum did. At least I wasn't cursed like that poor messenger boy was." Fred answered. "I'm worried for her sake. I'm taking her shopping with Ginny and me tomorrow. Can you handle the shop by yourself for a few hours?"

"I get Friday off then. Lee and I wanted to do some stuff. Plus he has Potterwatch still." George laughed.

"He's still keeping that going?"

"Yeah, more for entertainment than anything else."

Fred nodded. He stared off into the rain as it started to pour down. It matched the moods of most of the Weasley family and it was also a sign of what was yet to come.

"So did you two shag?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ya know. Take off your clothes…" George started, but was cut off by Fred hitting him in the arm.

"Hermione and I are just friends. She'll be there for the wedding ya know." Fred answered.

"Do you know Katie's thinking about eloping, Mum's designing the whole wedding, driving her and Charlie insane."

"Are you suggesting that I elope?"

"I was going to be with you."

Fred smirked. "George Weasley, I've always said you were a genius. You gave me a wonderful idea for a new product."

"Well, I know, what is it?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure yet."

"Figures. Fred Weasley, we need work on your—when's the wedding rehearsal?" George asked looking at the time.

"Oh shit!" They both dropped their maroon work robes and tossed the keys on the counter. "Lock up when you're done Verity. And leave the keys out side under the rug of our flat." Then they Disapparate to the house and enjoyed the practice and arguments of yet another wedding.

Eight o'clock couldn't have come any quicker for either Hermione or Fred. They were both getting ready for the wedding coming up. As best man for the wedding Fred was supposed to be at every practice that they had. Though, he couldn't figure out why they would want to practice for something that was supposed to be special. And Hermione was having trouble finding a dress for the reception and the fact she was sort of dateless didn't have anything to do with it either. No of course not.

"Ron Weasley's room please." Hermione told the receptionist.

"Same room as yesterday Granger." She popped her gum while flipping a page to the latest Teen Witch magazine.

Hermione nodded her thanks and walked up the stairs. She almost wanted to stop in and see if Neville was visiting his parents again, but decided against it. He was probably teaching at Hogwarts right now. Susan Bones passed Hermione rather quickly. Even though Lockhart was currently out of commission, still didn't mean he didn't get visitors. She walked passed his room and found Ron, in his bed, lying with his eyes shut. There were cards around him as well as fresh flowers.

"Hey Ron, sorry it's been a few days since I visited you. I've been busy with things down at the Ministry and helping with your mum get ready for the wedding." Hermione reached out to touch his hand. It was tradition for her to hold his hand. "There isn't a single day that I miss you. I've stopped to visit with the twins yesterday. I think your brother, not Fred but George, is possessed by Dark Magic. Maybe some of Voldemort's followers are still causing trouble."

Ron didn't stir. He didn't even acknowledge that Hermione was there. His breathing was steady, so that meant they hadn't taken him off of the IV. But it didn't look like he was coming out of that state any time soon.

"Fred's doing great. He's still got a sense of humor. But he also has a sense of responsibility, now that he's escaped death once. He's calmer a bit. Ginny's coming along great, she's quit worrying about Harry, but she does occasionally try to get his hair to lie flat. It's kinda funny." Hermione sighed, feeling the tears begin to swell up. "She's expecting a child this fall. It will be the second Weasley born. Victorie being the first and now Ginny's child."

Fred stood at the doorway watching Hermione talk with his brother. It had been over a year since he last saw the youngest male Weasley. What would he say? Probably nothing. He couldn't come up with anything the last time he visited him. Why should he say anything now?

"I miss your smile, and there isn't a day I don't think about you. I haven't dated in over three years, and with the death of my mum and your dad, it's been harder than ever." She used her free hand to wipe away a tear from her own eye. "I hope that every time I come here you'll be feeling better, but now Fred tells me they want to take you off the IV. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"How about eat some more?" Fred laughed. "I can hear your stomach growling all the way over here."

"Fred? I didn't think you'd come."

"I think I'll sit with Ron. You should get some breakfast." Hermione glanced down then back up at the twin. "Don't worry, I'll yell for you if Ron decides he wants to move himself to a more comfortable bed."

"Thanks." She let go of Ron's hand and went to go see if Luna had eaten breakfast or if she had another all night shift.

Fred looked down at the younger red head. "Ronald you definitely need a haircut." Fred laughed. "This is weird. I'm practically talking to a dead guy."

Ron didn't move. He just lied there breathing as if no one was in the room. It was horrible, how could he just let it happen? It should have been him that died, not Percy. Lupin should have lived as well, his son Teddy was growing quickly, but it was hard to believe he was parentless. And to think his own father was killed three years ago, but Lucius Malfoy. It was a good thing that the Ministry got to the man before any of the Weasley's did. They would have of obliterated Malfoy.

Fred smiled. "There's no sense of beating myself up for my own stupidity right? Too bad I couldn't have been like Percy. Straight O's. Yeah, I think I would die." Fred laughed. "Ron, you have no idea how lucky you are mate. George comes here at least once a week to visit you, plus you have Hermione by your side all the time. Or so it seems like. I finally had to bribe her to get away from her. I'm sure Oliver is trying to get her away from work too. She's been having more days off lately. But we all know she's here visiting you mate.

"I've noticed the way her eyes sparkle whenever someone says something about you or she remembers a time with you. She loves you. I don't know if she's ever told you that, but it's true. Everyone can see it. Even George and me. Strange isn't it?" He paused patting his brother's hand. "Mum wants to be here next to you, but she can't, not with the wedding going on and everything." He laughed. "I don't know if I've told you this, you'll probably get mad at me and wake up just to strangle me, but George fancies Luna."

Hermione stayed outside the door, Luna was right next to her. She was coming to check on Ron anyway, when she ran into Hermione. They stood quietly listening to all that Fred was telling Ron.

"It's funny, they kissed at the Christmas party that Ginny and Harry had last well, Christmas. He, well George, said he was drunk, but we all know that wasn't true. He kissed her and he was completely somber. The funny thing is he won't return any of her owls, but he still holds them close to him when… well… I guess it's not that funny. Not like the time he fell right into the cauldron of love potion number fives we were brewing. Now that was funny.

"Anyway, the thing that's probably going to make you strangle me. I've walked in on Hermione naked once, okay twice. But both times were an accident. I swear if she wasn't in Ginny's room during the summer then I wouldn't have this problem. Actually, I shouldn't…"

"Tell me about Charlie."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Ron had actually spoken. Like actual words, the bushy haired witch turned towards Luna. The same reaction was on her face. Shock and happiness, she stayed at her position at the door. Maybe it was a fever or something talking and he really wasn't out of the coma yet.

"What do you want to know about Charlie?" Fred asked, still near Ron's bedside.

"Who's he marrying? Better not be Hermione."

"No none of us could be with Hermione, mate. She spends every second around here. Around you."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Charlie, right. I'm sure nobody's told you about him."

Ron opened his blue eyes. "You all say he's getting married this week, but to who?"

"Do you remember Katie Bell?"

"She was a Chaser on the Quidditch team my fifth year. One of the best, it was sad when we lost her."

"Yeah, well she's now going to be Katie Weasley."

"And Bill and Fleur? Nobody's said anything about them." Ron said, trying to sit up. Hermione tried to run forward, but Luna held her back.

"Give them time. I haven't seen Fred in over three years. He says one, but George has told me it's been three."

"Well, they have a baby girl. She's really not a baby any more. She's about two and getting along with Teddy, you remember Teddy right? It's funny, Mum thinks she and him are going to get married." Fred laughed.

"What about Dad?"

Fred looked away. "I don't know when the last time George or Mum or anyone other than Hermione has been in here, but shortly after you went into a coma he was attacked. Lucius Malfoy took one shot at Dad. That's all that was needed, but he wasn't caught and not given punishment. The Dementors gave him the kiss." Fred looked at his brother.

"And Hermione? I hear her voice calling out to me and telling me stuff about her, but I don't listen properly."

"She lost her mum too. Shortly after we lost Dad. It was hard on her, and we, me and her, got closer. She talks to me sometimes, but she still has focused her schedule around you mate."

It was a somber moment between the two brothers. There weren't many jokes, and that was strange for Fred's part. But he was trying to fill his brother in on three years of missing information. Hermione stood quietly by the door. She had never seen Fred so sincere.

"I haven't heard much from Harry, how is he doing? Still alive?"

"Yeah, Ginny's sure of that. He's a great Quidditch player." Fred smiled. "You know you're going to have to marry Hermione now?"

"What? Is she carrying my child? Did she have my child?"

Fred crinkled his nose. "What are you talking about? I meant she's been hanging on you like a lost puppy. What did you really think she'd rape you while you well, out?"

"No… sorry, don't scare me like that." Ron grasped his heart. "Three years, huh?"

"They were thinking about pulling the plug on ya mate."

"Really? They had given up hope?" Ron looked at Fred for the first time in three years. "I don't remember hearing your voice in three years."

"Well, I gave up on you after the first week."

"Really? That's reassuring. And yet you're here again."

"Hermione and I were going shopping with…" Fred paused.

"Blimey, Hermione!" They gasped. "She doesn't know you're/I'm awake!"

Hermione looked at Luna who gave her the official nod. "Ron! You're awake!" She rushed to him and gave him a hug. She was crying. "Oh Ronald! I was so worried about you."

Fred stood up. "Well, I'll give you time to catch up."

"Stay." The both commanded.

Fred couldn't argue with both of them. He shrugged and said, "Okay since the crowd wishes for me to stay, I will."

Luna walked in. "Mr. Weasley, well, Mr. Ronald Weasley, I'm going to make sure you're doing okay, and you haven't broken into a fever."

Fred helped Hermione off of Ron as Luna gave him a once over. "You know Luna, as much as I like having a girl check out my parts, I think this is a little weird."

"Sorry, procedure." Luna said. She looked at Fred and Hermione. "His family must be notified. I will leave you two to do that. I'm going to finish up my rounds and then head down to the joke shop. Unless you've got some Patented Daydream Charms on you."

"Those are always the first to go. No, I usually don't carry any products with me. Sorry." Fred shrugged. "I'll notify George, you go find Ginny; she should be down at Olivanders, her wand snapped the other day. Then we'll meet up at Mums?"

"Sounds like a plan, what about Harry?"

"Ginny will notify him. I'm sure of it." Fred said. "So you are not allowed to leave this bed until we get back."

"Like I'm planning to. I'm currently connected to everything and the kitchen sink." Ron shrugged. "Unless someone wants…"

"Mum has your wand." Fred answered. "She said that she was going to hold on to it until you died."

Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss and looked towards Fred. "So, I'll see you at Mrs. Weasley's then?"

"Hermione, maybe you should just start calling her Mum. You and Harry practically lived there when we were younger." Ron said.

Hermione turned her head. "I'm not ready for that quite yet Ron." She looked up at Fred. "Good luck," then she Apparated.

"You're actually going to leave me with Loony Lovegood?" Ron looked hopelessly at Fred. "Take me with you!"

"I'd love to bro, but you know what they say. Pain before pleasure!"

"They don't say that!" He yelled at Fred before he Apparated.

Fred sighed as he walked into the Joke Shop. It was their busiest season; of course, when you've got students getting ready to return to Hogwarts it's sure to be busy. He hated to drag George away from here and leave Verity in charge, but it was necessary. It was a family emergency.

"Mr. Weasley!" Verity called out. "I'm so glad you're here!"

George looked up from helping a customer reach a top shelf. "Your timing couldn't have been more—"

"Horrible. What workers can we quickly notify?" Fred asked.

"I've called Lee, and he's busy. I've also called in Dean and Seamus. They both agreed to come in and help." George answered. "Seamus is in the back getting ready right away."

Fred nodded and looked at a young man at his feet. "Excuse me Mister, I want one of those Pigmy Puffs." This kid couldn't have been older than six.

"How old are you?"

"I'm getting ready to start Hogwarts this year."

_They keep getting smaller and smaller every year,_ Fred thought with a smile. "Okay, where are your parents?"

"Weasley."

"Malfoy, so this is your child."

"I have no idea why he wanted to come in this trash of a store." Draco said, looking around. "I promised him a new broom. But he really wanted a Pigmy Puff. Can't see why though."

"I told you Dad, it's because James has one."

"James?"

"Potter's son."

"Right, I forgot about him. I gave it to him for his last birthday. Well, my assistant can help you." He pulled Dean right in front of him, shoving his keys in his hands. "I'm trusting you Thomas, Here are my keys. Lock up when you're done."

"Yes sir."

"George!"

"What! Can't you see I'm busy?"

Fred shrugged. "Okay, I guess you won't see Ron then."

"What! They're already pulling the—"

"He's awake you dolt!"

George nearly dropped the Love Potion he was holding. "Why didn't you say something then?" He yelled over the noise of the crowd. Poor girl under him was shivering with fear. She almost had a love potion dropped on her head, and then when George jumped off the ladder, he almost squished her.

"Because you didn't ask."

George handed the love potion over to the person he was helping. "That will be three Knuts, Verity will ring you up."

They both ran out of the crowded area and out into the street. "I hate to leave our three workers in charge. But with the thought of Ron… what did you do? Hit him until he came around? Or did Hermione flash him?"

"Funny. I talked to him." Fred answered, and then started laughing, holding onto his knees to keep him from falling over.

"What?"

"Hermione flashing someone."

George laughed and they headed down the street so they were at least out of Diagon Alley. For some unknown reason they put a charm on Diagon Alley, only allowing people to come in through Tom's place. Great business for Tom, bad luck sometimes for everyone else. They soon found the perfect spot to Apparate.

Hermione flung her arms around Fred's neck when he arrived at the Burrow. "Oh Fred!"

"Well, it can't possibly be my birthday, and I know I just saw you over a little an hour ago, what happened? Someone die?" Fred joked.

George gave his twin a wink before walking into the house. When he opened the door he heard Molly Weasley yelling, "HOW DARE YOU SCARE YOUR FAMILY LIKE THAT! YOU ARE A FOOL RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT IN THE WORLD POSSESSED YOU TO GET UP AND LEAVE THE HOSIPITAL! FRED AND HERMIONE TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT. AND WITHOUT YOUR WAND! IF YOUR FATHER…"

"WELL HE'S NOT HERE IS HE? IT'S BECAUSE YOU GITS LET HIM DIE!"

"I DID THE BEST I COULD YOUNG MAN. IF YOU—"

George shut the door and looked over at Hermione and Fred. "How long as this been going on?"

"Since I got here a little over an hour ago. Ginny and I went to go see Ron and he was gone. So we came here and he was arguing with your mum about everything he missed. Like it was all her fault. He then turned on me. He said I was a stupid know-it-all who was desperate and—"

"Whoa. Calm down Hermione. Ron's just mad he's been…"

The door opened up and there stood Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. The fight must have been over, because she had a look of calm etched onto her face. Fred only stared at his mother and sister, while Hermione held on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Fred, George. Come in. I'm sure that you're excited to see your brother." Mrs. Weasley's tone was almost bitter.

George glanced back at Fred and tried to pry him away from Hermione. It wasn't working too well. "Well, I guess what they say is true. You really did do something when you walked in on her naked." This caused Hermione to let go of Fred this caused both of them to match George's red hair.

Ginny hit her brother when he passed her. "I'm sorry about that Hermione. I promise, Fred has horrible timing. He's walked in on—"

"I told you it was an accident. I didn't know you where there." Fred tried to defend himself. "Why can't you see I do everything on accident?" He demanded.

Hermione sighed and gave a friendly smile towards Mrs. Weasley. It was great to feel at home, and to think the Burrow felt more like home than home actually did. She couldn't look at Ron in the face though; it was going to be hard on her. He was the only one for a while who even cared about her thoughts, and then he went into that stupid self-induced coma. Everything seemed to change after that, she wasn't going to blame Ron though, because in all reality it wasn't her fault. It was Malfoy's, well, Luicus' fault anyway. And now he's rotting away in a cell in Azkaban.

Hermione then started to laugh. She had an evil plan, but wasn't going to say and/or do anything. This caused the Weasley's to look at her. She hadn't laughed in over three years. Not since her mother died, or was murdered by more followers of Voldemort, these were not caught however. Fred smiled; he then grabbed her face and kissed her fully on the lips.

"That however, was not an accident." He then walked into the Burrow. He left behind a very shocked Weasley family, as well as, an equally shocked, if not more, Hermione.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: And that was my fav line.

Fred: Go figure.  
Me: I think this had to be my best work yet! Please review. It makes my life go a whole lot better. Thanks. Later. K15


	2. Chapter 2

**K15: Again guys I've had this written… well… way before lent. Aren't you glad I found some extra stuff. :D **

**Fred: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: Be nice, or I'll bring in Fluffy.**

**Fred: Okay, okay. **

**Me: Anyway, so I hope you enjoy this one. In no way shape or form does it have anything to do with the last chapter. :D Don't forget to review. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Harry Potter. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I will not be afraid to admit.

I will not be afraid to admit.

I will not be afraid to admit.

Mistakes,

Choices,

Wrongings,

Failures,

Disclosures,

Successes,

Dramas,

Fun,

Fears,

Truths.

I will not fear.

I will not fear.

I will not fear.

The past,

The present,

The future,

Myself,

Others,

Men,

Anyone,

My fears,

My hopes,

My dreams,

The truth,

The lies.

I am not afraid,

I will not fear.

I will lead.

I will lead.

I will lead.

The people,

The lonely,

The lost,

The hopeful,

My friends,

My enemies,

My dreams,

My family,

My love.

I will never give up.

I will never give up.

I will never give up.

My faith,

My beliefs,

My courage,

My hopes,

My life,

My dreams.

Hermione repeated this like a mantra. She couldn't help it. She kept her eyes close, her legs crossed. Her hands were pressed together as if she was praying. Her voice was above a whisper, it was ghostly and she could barely hear things that was going on. She could hear everything yet nothing all at the same time.

She was trying to forget Ron, trying to forget the trouble that he's caused her. She took deep breaths in and focused on what was going around her, the sounds of nature. Ginny had taken up typing thanks to Hermione and the fingers crossed the keyboard in a gentle tinkling sound.

She was tired of being walked all over. Tired of being the girl who was trusted, the one who couldn't do anything right. She sighed, as there was a sudden shift in the ground. She sighed and didn't open her eyes.   "Hermione?"

Her ghostly whisper continued on. She couldn't bother to focus on Fred right now. She could hear a sound in their voices. It was only when she was meditating on the floor is when she heard it.

Fire is light.

Fire is light.

Fire is light.

My light.

My fear.

My darkness.

My dream.

My love,

Friends,

Foes,

Family,

Loves,

Deepness,

Shallowness.

Water is calm.

Water is calm.

Water is calm.

Love,

Hope,

Dreams,

Fears,

Reality,

Sleep,

Family,

Hugs,

Annoyances.

Earth is safe.

Earth is safe.

Earth is safe

Pranks,

Friends,

Arms,

Hugs,

Kisses,

Family,

Loneliness,

Company,

Hopes,

Fears.

Air is free.

Air is free.

Air is free.

Dreams,

Clouds,

Closure

Loves,

Books,

Knowledge,

Friendship,

Oceans,

Space...

"Why are you whispering like that?" Fred asked. He leaned forward and brushed his hair out of his face. "Is it a new type of spell the boots confidence?"

"Fredrick, I am busy. Leave me in peace."

"Yet, you still have time to talk to me." Fred said, rolling over. "Why can't you tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know there is something going on between you and my brother. I know it's not friendship, and I know it's not hate either. It's somewhere in the middle." Fred answered.

Hermione moved her hands down. "It's a meditation. It helps me focus on the good and release the bad energy. Good energy in, bad energy out. It's very simple mantra."

"And it calms your mind?"

"Yes, the whispering helps you focus on what you want most in life."

"And what do you want most in life?"

"I don't know."

Fred nodded. "I can tell by the way your whispering was all over the place." He stated, lifting his knees up. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure if you wish." Hermione straightened her back a little bit.

"It's confusing, I like this girl."

"Angelina."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Simple."

He shrugged before continuing on, his hand resting on his knee, pulling it closer to him. "Well, she knows this one girl who likes to give up. Instead of working for it, and working at it until it's complete she gives up half way through."

"So let me get this straight, Angelina knows this one girl..." she emphasized on girl. "That loves to give up, just because it doesn't go her way?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure we're not talking about you?"

"Hell no. If there's something in the way of my goal I just find another way around it. I don't let obstacles hold me back." Fred looked towards her. "Why? Do you let obstacles hold you back?"

"No, I don't. I try my hardest to go around them. But if I can't around them, then I want to make a path right through them."   Fred sat up, "Hermione, when you really truly like someone how do you let them know? I don't want to say the words: I love you, or kiss them. I just want them to know you know?"

Hermione smiled and leaned over leaning on Fred's chest. "You know sometimes love is just natural. When you can be yourself around the other person." She looked at him. "Where you don't worry about books or pranks, and just know how to be yourself without any care."

"Kinda like you do around me?"

"Yeah, much like that." She smiled.

"You know I have a strange urge to fart." Fred said after a moment of silence. "I think it's something Mum most of cooked."

"What have you eaten?"

"Something Mum cooked."

"Figures, but you always fart after dinner, or during it."

Fred laughed. "No this is gas mask material."

"That's bad."

"No joke."

Hermione laughed and then ended up burping. "Sorry,"

"That was beautiful." Fred complimented. He sat up, Hermione's head rolling down to his legs. If he were naked, as well as she, this would be a very compromising situation.

"Hey Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Hermione repeated.

Fred helped Hermione up. "If you're going to kiss me I want a good kiss."

Hermione smirked and leaned forward kissing him, her tongue running over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Their tongues were fighting over dominance. When they broke apart for air Fred had a smile.   "If you don't mind me asking where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to kill him."

Fred raised his right hand. "I promise I won't kill him."

"Fine, I learned from George." She smirked.

"I'll kill him."

"Oh no you won't." Hermione continued to smirk.

"And why is that?"

"Wait until you learn the other things the Holy Twin taught me." Hermione leaned in for another kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K15: I'm not really a big supporter of Hermione/George, so I have no idea why I thought George. I think I might have been…

Fred: George?

Me: Yes, Fred, George.

Fred: Why?

Me; I don't know why!

Fred: Oh, okay.

Me: Anyway, please review. I had this stuff prewritten and it will be nice for me if I got some feedback. Later. K15


	3. Chapter 3

A boy, a girl, and a rat

**K15: So this came to me last night, while my roommate was reading the third Harry Potter. She was talking about Scabbers and why anyone would want to bring a rat to Hogwarts. **

**Fred: Easily to say the reason…**

**Me: Shush, I'm explaining this. Anyway so I told her that Scabbers was passed down from Percy to Ron, when of course Percy got his stupid owl. (Sorry, don't like Percy) Anyway, so I thought what if the twins got Scabbers instead?**

**Fred: Imagine all the experiments we could test.**

**George: We wouldn't have to use brilliant first years –looks at Fred-**

**Fred: -starts laughing-**

**Me: So anyway, this baby popped into mind. It takes place third year, while Crookshanks is running around the castle trying to eat Scabbers the test rat. Anyway, enjoy. Later. K15**

**Disclaimer: Oh the Life and Lies of Dumbledore clearly states that I don't own HP. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fred and George came walking down the boy's staircase holding a thick fur ginger cat. They both walked up to Hermione and sat the cat on the book she was currently reading. This caused Hermione to look up at the twins.

"What?"

"Your cat has been sneaking into our room again. I had to chase him out last night, at three am." Fred complained.

George nodded. "And it paws at our trunks at the most inconvenient times," He scolded. "Like when we're trying to sleep."

"Control your cat." They chorused before walking out of the room.

"I'm so glad that Scabbers didn't get passed down to me. I can't imagine what I'd do if that was to happen to me." Ron said, looking up from his books. "Play a game of exploding snap Harry?"

"Sure."

Hermione looked down at Crookshanks who sat there purring. It wasn't her fault that Scabbers was a rat. Cats chase rats; it was the nature of things. The circle of life if you will, but it was certainly not her fault!

--- ------

The twins decided to turn in early that night. Of course when they meant turn in early, they meant talk about their new creation, Ton-Tongue Toffees. It was then when Fred's eyes landed on a furry ginger cat. He glared at it before noticing the three hairs sitting on his suitcase.

"George, I think it's time to make a proposition with Ms. Granger about her cat being able to roam freely, and most importantly about eating our rat." Fred stated.

George couldn't help but smile. He knew what this meant, it meant that they were getting a new test subject; especially since their current one had gone missing. Fred walked over to the cat and flung it over his shoulder. He knew that Hermione was a late studier, and this would make it even better because that meant the common room would be empty.

George was closely at Fred's heals when he walked into the common room; still holding the cat by the tail. "Hermione, we have to talk about Crookshanks." Fred said throwing the cat at her feet.

"YOU COULD HURT CROOKSHANKS!" Hermione screeched.

"HE ATE SCABBERS!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID RAT!"

George laughed at this comment, obviously Fred didn't, but probably only because of the way the treated the little animal. He truly wished that they had brought something to keep Hermione from screeching, because she seemed to go above the sound barrier when she did so.

"I CARE ABOUT MY PET! IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN GET ANOTHER ONE! AND THANKS TO YOUR STUPID ANIMAL IT ATE MY RAT!"

"I'LL BUY YOU ANOTHER ONE IF IT WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY FREDRICK BUT QUIT BLAMING ME!" Hermione had put her hands on her hips. It was almost in a Mrs. Weasley type of way, sort of scary if you were to ask Ron or George, but Fred was angry about his test subject, so nothing, not even twenty Snape's yelling at him for making the potion wrong (on purpose) and taking away a zillion house points could get him frustrated.

"I didn't have that in mind." Fred said slyly.

This grabbed everyone's attention in the common room, which was just how Fred had it planned. Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron before shrugging.

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I was thinking about you being our new test subject."

"What do you mean?"

Fred smirked, one that could almost put Draco's smirk to shame. "I was thinking that whenever we need something tested, we could test it on you for about, I dunno, for about two months?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K15: Okay, so I was going through some of my fanfics, and thinking about Hermione Soup: For the Weasley Twin soul, and I thought about why I originally started A boy, a girl, and a little thing called love…**

**Fred: Which you should go check out and review if you haven't. **

**Me: Thank you Fredrick.**

**Fred: You're welcome. **

**Me: And I thought, well, I've got some of a boy, a girl, and a rat written, so why not post it up. But I had no idea where it ended. I'm kind of mad that I can't add more, but that's okay, because it makes…**

**Fred: A wicked cliffhanger **

**Me: Too right you are Fred. So I thought lets update something. And it will give me a chance to post it up in my other drabble section.**

**Fred: Of course.**

**Me: So I've only got a couple more days of Lent left guys. Please don't forget to review. Later. K15**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**K15: Okay guys quick little note. This originally was going to go up in a little thing called love, but I'm stuck… again. So I figured I'd update something while I was here. Um. I've been following the JKR vs. RDR trial. I was on Mugglenet, because they seem to be following the story closely. Without JKR then we wouldn't have the chance to do fanfiction. I'm grateful for what she's done and everything. And if someone threatened my baby (Since Harry Potter is child) then I would so do a lot more than this. But my best wishes go out to Jo with the trial. And I guess I'd like to thank Mugglenet (and Mugglecast) for keeping me informed. I'm on that site like once every thirty minutes… sometimes more than that. Okay, so I've officially said my spill. So enjoy the chapter. :D Later. K15**

* * *

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hermione sealed the envelope and handed it to Hedwig. She petted the bird and whispered the receiver's name. Hedwig seemed to nod and took off. Hermione smiled as she walked down from the Owlry. She knew that tomorrow wasn't going to be a pleasant day, but she was willing to take that chance.

Harry looked at his female best friend. "What did you need Hedwig for?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I had to send something to my mother," lied Hermione quickly.

He just shrugged and followed the witch back down to Hogwarts. Ron and him weren't speaking once again. This time it had to do with him winning at a game of Wizard's chest. This fight wouldn't last long. Hermione would bet all the money she was currently in possession of that the two of them would be talking tomorrow like nothing had happened.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fred was casually lying on his bed in his dorm room. Him and George had had a hard day pulling pranks, and causing Angelina to fall flat on her face. This caused her skirt to hike up, and in front of Roger Davies. Fred knew that she fancied the man for sometime now, and it was only a matter of time before she admitted to it.

As he kicked off his shoes, giving off the smell of rotten eggs, there came a tapping at the window. He looked over to see Hedwig flapping her wings in front of their small window. Sighing he walked over to it.

_You'd think my blasted siblings would know just to yell up the stairs for me_, Fred thought as he took the note from the bird.

"Bloody hell, it's a girl's hand writing. What could Ginny possibly want?" he asked himself. Lee and George burst into the room laughing their heads off. They were testing some of the lesser products on the first years while Fred relaxed.

"Fred you should've seen Katie's face!" George laughed, hitting his brother on the back. "She was ready to murder me, minding if she could stop the pimples from growing."

Lee joined in the laughter and walked over to the twins. He brushed his dreadlocks out of his face and smiled at the two. "I think my favorite had to be Alicia, I don't think she's gonna walk straight for a few days. Shouldn't worry our next captain too much."

Fred shrugged both their comments off as he tore open the envelope. "Hey men, I have hate mail."

"Impossible, no one can hate a Weasley. Especially you and me," George's eyes landed on Harry's owl and shrugged. "There's something fishy."

"What's it say?"

Fred held the note up so that the two boys could read it also. All that was scribbled across the small piece of parchment was a five words.

_Dear Fred,_

_I hate you._

"It's female, it smells like it was written in the library," George said sniffing the paper.

Lee stuck up his nose in disgust. "Toss it away Fred, we don't want to catch whatever it's carrying."

Fred glanced at Hedwig still sitting on his trunk. He flipped over the message and picked up one of their many Self-inking Quills they had lying around. "I'll just give a short reply," he placed his new message in an envelope and handed it to Hedwig. "Take this to whomever gave you that first message," he commanded.

Hedwig nodded and flew off the way she came. Suddenly Fred had a pain of guilt for the poor bird. He would hate to have to pass the messages back and forth. And who knew how long this would be?

* * *

**K15: Okay guys there you. Just a little towards my readers. I'm utterly stuck in everything, yes including The Weasley Twins: The Lost Pages. If you have any ideas for any of the fics I'm currently working on. drop me a PM or leave it in a review. I'll most likely use it. And I'll give you a bag of homemade cookies, well virtual cookies that is. :D Anyway, until next time guys. Later. K15  
**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Princess Diaries. **

**Side note: If anyone followed the Mugglenet MoMe (Minister of Magic elections), this is the outcome. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Hermione ran a finger over the red oak. To think she was actually voted Minister of Magic, making her the first Muggle-born Minister. She was twenty-five years old, making her the youngest Minister as well. She twirled around, letting out a squeal. Her and her friends had come so far.

Ron, he was about to go off and get married to Alicia, he was also captain of the Chudley Cannons. He was more than happy about that. Harry, who had tried himself for Minister, was married to Ginny and she was expecting their second child. Neville was now getting ready to replace Professor Sprout at Hogwarts, and many of her other friends moved on to greater things.

"Granger?" a male voice asked. Turning around, she saw Kingsley. He was once again in his royal blue dress robes.

"Kingsley," she greeted. "It was close."

"It was," he agreed. The final results was Hermione 51% Kingsley 49%. "Running against you, and then losing, well—it was an honor."

She blushed a little. "How did you do it?" she asked. "Did you ever just want to just give up?"

Kingsley shrugged. "Many times many people critized me along the way. Miss Granger, you'll just have to stand by your bills and such."

Hermione nodded, holding out her hand. "Thank you," she said. He took the hand and shook it. "Will you stay at the Ministry? There's always a spot for you."

"I may take you up on that offer, Minister," that sounded weird to Hermione still. "But for now, I'm going to take a small and well deserved vacation."

"Take care, Kingsley."

"You too, Hermione." With a loud crack he was gone.

Sighing, Hermione walked around the huge red chair. She felt like Mia in the movies "The Princess Diaries". Her stationary was already placed on the desk, and there was a full cup of quills. Next to it was a box saying where the paper work went.

Surrounding the office were pictures of past ministers. She had big shoes to fill in. Hermione finally decided that some of her policies needed to be brought to immediate attention. She had time before the actual swearing in, so might as well get started now.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in!"

Fred Weasley's red haired appeared. "May I hold a meeting?"

"What is your delima, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

He sighed. "You are, in fact. I am in love with the new Minister of Magic," he stated.

A light blush covered her cheeks. "Oh," she muttered.

Fred approached the desk. "And I am wondering if she loves me too?"

A love stuck smile crossed her face. Her brown eyes staring into his perfect green ones. "Do you have a chicken for my table?"

Fred raised a red eyebrow. A grin then appeared across his face as Hermione ran into his arms. He spun her around and kissed her deeply. In her mind her thoughts were going wild, she would just have to remember to breathe.

He pulled back and glanced down at the brunette. "So?" he questioned further.

Hermione smiled, and replied, "Yes, I will marry you."

Fred's grin grew bigger and he pulled her up and kissed her again. "Oh Merlin," he whispered. "I love you."

Hermione laughed. This really was the perfect election after all.

He pulled away from the girl and asked, "What was the chicken comment?"

* * *

**K15: Yes, that's how it ends! I love writing this though.**

**Fred: And you all thought Kayko had died.**

**Me: Shush Fred, so the reason I didn't update as much is because I had a hard semester. Luckily Finals are next week and this is keeping my mind off of finals. :D **

**Fred: Of course.**

**Me: Anyway, don't forget to review. :D Later. K15**


End file.
